From Dawn Untill Dusk
by Seikai
Summary: Taiora Sora is engaged to Tai. Just a story that tells what happened before they're wedding. Nothing Special ;


**Disclaimer: I do not own any Digimon characters whatsoever (Tai,Sora, Mat ect.). All other characters are mine....(c) Amaya Iku. Enjoy the fanfic. And please.....R&R......**

**From ****Dawn**** untill ****Dusk****......**

**November 23rd, 1998**

Sora turned her entire room upside down. "Where is it?! Where is it?!" she yelled frantically. 24 year old Sora, looking for her engagement ring like a clumsy teenager.

A little girl walked into the room, "Sora, looking for this?" she held up a little box. 

Sora looked at it and glared, "Give it here Piku..." 

"Nope!" Piku ran down the stairs. 

"Come back here you turd!!! Thats mine!!" Sora chased after her, "I swear when I catch you!!! I'm gonna give you wedgie of the year!!!!"

Piku stuck her tounge out and ran out of the door. "Can't catch me!!"

"Yes I can!!!" Sora chased Piku all the way down the block. "Come here!" she pounced Piku then grabbed the velvet box. "As promised..." Sora gave Piku a wedgie in public. 

"I'm telling mom!!!" she yelled.

"Go ahead and tell her. Not like she cares..." Sora replied walking back towards the apartment.

"Meanie...." Piku mumbled, "Hmph..."

"I understand you have underwear up your ass right now....But it beats the hell out of a shattered skull....Think about it" Sora said walking into the apartment and up the stairs.

***********************************************************

**A few blocks away...**

"Oh....I...can't believe my little brother is going to get married...." Senpai said as brushed her hair. "He's growing up so fast"

"Senpai shut up...." Tai ordered. He went into the fridge and pulled out a pitcher of lemonade.

"Come on pup....It's humor....You have to live with it...for awhile" Senpai put the brush down and started with the mascara.

"In my case 24 years....And more to come" Tai replied sarcastically.

"Quit being such a little brother....Your getting married" Senpai chuckled a bit. "If you last long enough.....You couldn't even go through with the rehearsal dinner...You were so nervous!"

Tai narrowed his eyes at Senpai, "At least I'm getting married!!!"

Senapi started laughing uncontrollably, "Stop!!! Your busting my gut!!!"

Tai poured a glass of lemonade and rolled his eyes, "Can you just....give me a break....for two seconds!! I'll do anything if you leave me alone!!!"

"Give me fifty bucks and I'll be off your tail" Senpai replied as she filed her nails.

"Thirty!" Tai yelled

"Forty" Senpai replied

Tai grabbed Fourty dollars from his wallet, "Deal."

Senpai grabbed it and stuffed it in her pocket, "For get you I'm going to the slot machines. Sayonara sucker!"

*******************************************

**At a Bridal store**

"Ok ma'am hold still"

"Try not to flatten my gut.....For it is fragile...." Sora mumbled

"I heard that!" Piku exclaimed

Sora handed Piku ten dollars, "Knock yourself out"

"I think I will!!!" Piku skipped off as they measured Sora's waist.

"Ow! Can you try making that a little more painful?!" Sora exclaimed.

"Sora dear be quiet....It's bad enough you still live with your mother.." Janice Takenouchi said while flipping through a magazine. "How do you like this hairdo?"

"Mom, I'm trying to be original here.....Unlike the rest of this family....I have class...." Sora replied, they put a dress over her. "How much?"

"$270.00" the employee replied.

"I'll take it" Sora said

Janice dropped the magazine, "$270.00?!!? Sora I'm going to go bankrupt"

Sora glanced at her mother, "I'll pay you back...." she replied "Next month....."

Janice Takenouchi held her forehead. "I don't know what I am going to do with you child.."

"Your going to kick me out after I get married." Sora said

"How'd ya know?" Janice asked her daughter.

"Oh mother!" Sora said "I'm marrying the guy I love most...."

"Like we haven't heard this a million time" Janice smirked

"Mom.....What is the big deal.....He's handsom, protective, brave....and best of all he loves me. What is it with you.....Why don't you like him....?" Sora asked looking puzzled.

Janice looked at Sora, "Honey it's not that I don't like him.....It's just....Your my first daughter.... and I love you....Why.....you were that little girl playing in the mud everyday."

Sora flushed a deep crimson, "MOM!"

Janice laughed a bit, "I just never thought I'd see you get married.....And to your childhood friend!!"

Sora rolled her eyes, "Well here I am at the bridal store getting my dress and wearing an engagment ring. Ta da!"

"Sora try not to breed yourselves too much" Janice chuckled

Sora fell over, "Mom! You have such a nasty mind!!"

"I just don't plan on being a grandma right after you get married" Janice explained while grabbing her coat.

"Mom....I can't even stand my sister, how do you expect me to have kids?" Sora asked. She paid for the dress and the shoes and the rest of her clothing then walked out of the store with her mom.

"Sora you never know....You might change your mind" Janice said. 

Piku waited by the car, "I call shotgun!" she squeaked

"Shut up, I get shotgun.....You get the back seat like a little kid" Sora said, she shoved Piku out of the way.

"Meanie!" Piku stuck her tounge out. 

"Piku...What are you from? Planet retard?!" Sora asked

"Oppose to planet, 'Look at me look at me!'" Piku exclaimed. She climbed into the back seat.

"Ugh....you suck" Sora said as she sat down on the passanger side.

Janice climbed in. "You two be nice.....The last thing I need is my daughters fighting....Now sush!!!"

**********************************************************************

**At Tai's House....**

"So.....Where are you planning your honey-moon?" Matt asked.

Tai raised a brow "Jamaica...."

"Gettin freaky in Jamaica!!!!" Matt yelled.

Tai rolled his eyes, "Matt......We're going to swim....Chill.....And watch T.V."

"Yeah whatever....Thats what I told my mom when she asked what I was going to do on MY honey-moon" Matt laughed.

Tai grabbed a pole, "How would you like it if I shoved this pole straight up your ass......"

"I wouldn't.....If I was gay....I would" Matt replied

"Nice response" Tai complimented

"Thank you" Mat replied. He grabbed a donut. "You know Tai.....If you and Sora are going to live together for the rest of your lives....Then you might want to....'Girl' this place up a bit..."

"You think?" Tai asked. He looked around. "Looks fine to me..."

"Your a guy Tai.....Wow...Heh...That rhymed" Matt said.

Tai just looked at him, "Oh you have got to be kidding me!! My place looks fine!!! Sora never complained about it!!!"

"Thats what she wants you to think....Secretly....She hates it..." Matt said. He took a bite out of the donut. "Mimi said Sora is indeed a tomboy, but she's still a girl....At least pick up after yourself...."

"Why are you lecturing me!?!!?" Tai asked

"Hey! I'm just saying...If you don't want Sora bitching at you.....Then clean this place up..." Matt said. He took another bite out of the donut.

"Sora won't Bitch at me....She never does" Tai said

************************************************************

**Sora's House....**

"I'm so going to bitch at him if he hasn't cleaned up!!!" Sora exclaimed

"Thats the thing about men....No work ethic.." Janice said sipping her coffee.

"Well he better clean....I'm moving in!" Sora said pacing.

Janice sighed, "This is what I mean by never get married.....You never should"

"Oh mom give me a break!!!" Sora exclaimed, "Tha last thing I need is you ragging on me!!"

"Well sorry for 'Ragging' on you....I have to go now...It's 3:00...." Janice said, "Change the Dog's food bowl and baby sit Piku while I am gone."

Piku smirked.

"Oh god no....The devil child...." Sora mumbled.

"We're going to have loads of fun" Piku said as Janice walked out of the door.

"Yea...." Sora cracked her knuckles. "Loads of fun...."

"Gulp..."

Sora's brother Tippo walked in. "Howdy! How's my little sis?!"

Sora's eyes widened. She got and practically jumped on Tippo. "Oh my god!!!! I thought you wouldn't be able to come!!"

"Nah...I wouldn't my sisters wedding even if my life depended on it" Tippo said. He hugged Sora.

Piku came over, "I exsist to ya know!!!"

Tippo let go of Sora and hugged his baby sister. "Wouldn't forget you...And look what I got you" Tippo pulled out a white card. 

"What is it?" Piku asked

"Thats your horse's identification card....His name is Radar, you can go ride him at 'Wilslash Stables' down on Kamatari road." Tippo explained

Piku hugged him again, "Thank you!!! Thank you thank you so much!!"

Tippo pulled out another card, "This one is yours sis"

"Tippo this means so much to me" Sora said grabbing the card. "In fact....Lets go ride them....Right now...Come on"

"You sure? You seriously want to?" Tippo said

"Of course....I always wanted to ride a horse before" Sora replied "Piku come on! We're going horse back riding"

"Way ahead of you!!!" Piku said, she stood by the stairs with a cowboy hat and cow skinned pants.

"Ride em all up there cow girl" Sora mocked. She grabbed the keys and ran out the door, Tippo and Piku behind her.

****************************************************

**At the riding stables....**

"Having fun Piku?" Sora asked laughing a bit

"Just peachy...." Pike replied. She sat on a Pinto with knee pads, a goofy helmet and elbow pads. She was even strapped down. Even worse, Piku rode in a mini stable in circles, while Sora and Tippo rode freely.

"See ya on the road!!!" Sora yelled. She kicked her horse and rode off.

Tippo caught up, "Sora be careful, your horse is a Bronco.....she's easily tempered."

"Whats the worst that can happen?" Sora asked, she slowed the horse down a bit so that she was trotting, not running.

"Well, actually....Broncos start to buck when they get wild enough....Just keep Tena controlled and she'll be fine" Tippo replied. He also slowed down.

"I'll take my chances, at least I'd know what it feels like" Sora said

"What feels like?" Tippo asked

"Beating your ass down that hill! Yah!" Sora kicked her horse again as they ran down hill

"Thats my sister allright.....I wonder how many days her husband would last" Tippo said to himself.

**************************************************

**The Slot Machines....**

"Damnit!!! Thats another ten down the drain!!!" Senpai kicked the slot machine she was at. "LET ME WIN!!!!!" she continued kicking it untill the three dollar signs came up. "Well....Jackpot....." Senpai said calmly now. All the money just started pouring out of the machines. "WHOOO!!! MOOLA FOR THE CHULA!!!!" Senpai took her coat off and stuffed all the money into her pockets. "More more!!"

**************************************************

**Thats all I felt like writing, but to look forward to in the next chapter:**

**Tai gets fired** **Sora is going to get a perm** **Janice finds out a secret in Sora's unlocked journal**

**-Seikai**


End file.
